uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-24: Dating Woes
Summary: After her failed date, Selina calls on Ted for comfort. Location: Selina's Penthouse - Gotham Participants: Ted and Selina Rating: PG After the failed attempt at a date with Bruce Wayne and the end result - that being a severely bruised ego and more than a few hurt feelings - Selina tried to shake off the blues although with no luck what so ever. A hot bath and a few glasses of her favorite wine did nothing to buoy her mood and not even chocolate worked as a salve which prompted her to turn to the only person she knew she could count on. A quick call was given to Ted, asking him to come by if he was free. Ted Grant is almost always busy, rarely staying still for long, but never let it be said that he doesn't have time for a beautiful woman. Especially a friend of his. Thus, it's not long before a loud knock comes from Selina's door. "Hey, kitty cat," Ted calls through the door. "It's me, Ted." Ted is made to wait a few moments but when the door finally opens he'll see Selina standing just on the other side of the threshold wearing nothing but an old, well-worn and well-loved terry cloth robe that she saves for moments like this, her hair still damp. "Come in. Make yourself at home." Her eyes are red and teary but unfortunately there are no chopped onions to blame it on this time. Ted blinks as he gets a good look at Selina. He barely stops himself from the reflexive whistle, and simply looks concerned as he notices her emotional state. "Hey," he says softly, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. "What happened, Selina? You alright?" See, he's not a -total- horndog. He can be compassionate. Sometimes. "I had one of the most humiliating things happen to me tonight," Selina explains while stepping in closer, the burly man quickly getting her leaning against him with her face almost crushed against his chest. "I went on a date and...and...that jerk got up and went to chase after someone only to..t-then tell me we had to go and he dropped me off here." The details are horribly glossed over with not even so much as her date's name given, all little holes in the picture Ted will have to either figure out himself or ask about. "Now, Selina," Ted says in a slightly chiding tone. He wraps his powerful arms around her in a hug and squeezes gently "You can't really hold the actions of the insane against 'em. I mean, any guy that'll treat -you- like that, well, he's gotta be a few fries short of a Happy Meal. Offer still stands, though. Gimme a name and I'll go pound the punk until he apologizes." The offer is one Seline's all too keen on taking Ted up on at the moment so when it's brought up for a second time she blurts out the offender's name. "It's Bruce. Bruce Wayne." Saying it is almost enough to get her to wail but she manages to keep herself composed now. "Feel free to break something. Maybe one of his legs. Or an arm...or both arms and his legs. Make him pay!" "The playboy?" Ted asks. Strangely, he doesn't sound like he knows Bruce Wayne. Turns out, the boy was using a false name when he got trained by ol' Ted Grant. "Heh heh, well, I guess he can afford the medical bills. You leave it to me, kitty cat." Ted sounds far too eager to pound the snot-nosed punk for his lady friend. "Now, what ya need to do right now is put that dick outta yer mind and remember who ya are. Selina Kyle don't need no billionaire wimp to feel good, does she?" Selina nods as she steps back a bit, looking up at Ted when he talks. "You're right. I don't. Uhm...come in, Ted." Stepping to the side she motions to the living room which has a very large, comfortable couch laid out in a prime spot as it gives one a view of the TV as well as the view of the city's skyline. "Can I get you something to drink? Don't have any of that wine you like but I do have a very nice single-malt Scotch if you'd like a glass." "Knew I liked you for a reason," Ted says, moving inside towards the couch. "Scotch'd be great. I save the wine for special occasions, like catching up with an old friend after a while without contact. Nice place you got here, by the way. Like the view," he adds, though the position of his head doesn't give away whether he's referring to the skyline or his hostess. Only one glass of alcohol is poured as Selina's had the wine earlier, it then brought over to where he has made himself comfortable. "I used to feel guilty for living in a place like this but I then realized that there is nothing wrong with indulging oneself once in a while." Sitting next to Ted without crowding, she curls her legs to the side as she holds out the crystal vessel the amber liquid was poured into, not even bothering to rearrange the white fabric to cover those lower limbs. "Why did you and I never become a couple, Ted?" Oh, it's gonna be one of -those- conversations. Ted mentally wills away the headache he can already feel beginning and takes a drink of his scotch to avoid answering for a moment. Finally, though, he has to speak up, all the while avoiding looking below her face. "You know as well as I do, kitty cat. One, I'm in damn good shape, but I'm old enough ta be yer grandpa, and I've done enough living for a man three times my age. You were young, just a kid, with the whole world in front of ya and a whole future ahead. No sense tyin' yerself to an old alleycat a few decades past his expiration date. And I damn sure wasn't gonna encourage you otherwise. Wouldn't have been fair to you." Selina knew it, of course, but something nagged at her to ask despite the fact that now is not the right time to dredge up that part of their past. Even then, she does feel a slight pang of regret over having done so as well as perhaps something they never got to have. "It's okay. I just...needed to hear it again." Despite the gravity of the conversation she can't help but to smile, Ted being the reason for it. "You ever regret not really settling down, Ted?" Ted takes another long drink of his scotch, not terribly comfortable with the conversation topics tonight. "Me? Nah. Where's the fun in that?" He goes for bravado, but eventually shrugs. "I dunno, Sel. Once in a while, maybe. Try not to think about it much. But with my lifestyle, it's probably for the best. Jay managed to make it work, but he's damn near the only one. Just gotta look at Carter or Alan to see how it'd have turned out. Got a long string of regrets trailing back through the years, but that ain't really one of them. And if I get lonely once in a while, well, it'll pass." "I understand...and I'm sorry. Guess I just got...stuff on my mind." Turning, Selina smiles while watching him, taking in how he moves and how he looks. "You still owe me some sparring matches, Old Cat. Got a few years to make up for." Not that she's intending them to spar in her apartment but she does have it in her head to remind him till he makes good. "Thanks for being such a good friend," she adds before slipping up closer to lean against him. "You are a doll." Category:Logs